Wanted, Dead or Alive
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: Link is traveling to find his place in the world, he is followed by Taki who is trying to work up the courage to tell him how she feels. Song-fiction/Romantic one-shot. Link/Taki.


**A/N**: I decided to do this one-shot song-fic on my second favorite couple, Link/Taki. I need to do this before my lack of inspiration of late chases the idea away. Yes I named the fiction after the song, hope this didn't confuse anyone... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zelda, Soul Calibur, or Bon Jovi's song; 'Wanted, Dead or Alive'. (BLESS THAT BAND AND SONG!)

**Wanted, Dead or Alive**

_It's all the same..._

_Only the names will change..._

_Everyday..._

_It seems we're wasting away..._

_Another place..._

_Where the faces are so cold..._

_I drive all night..._

_Just to get back home..._

A figure cloaked in the shadows of the night walked silently through the fields of green. Garbed in a green tunic, white leggings and under shirt, a large black cape billowing behind in the wind, arms covered in gloves, legs and feet protected by leather boots. A sword on his back under a beautiful shield.

_I'm a cowboy..._

_On a steel horse I ride..._

_I'm wanted...dead or alive..._

_Wanted..._

_Dead or alive..._

The figure was Link, Hero of Time. The Sword of the Night. Link walked on in the darkness, unhindered by the lack of sight. He walked until he found the edge of a cliff; kneeling down, he gazed over the plains in the night.

The sight was blissful, the light bugs flew here and there. A few deer were gnawing on some grass, unaware of his presence. The owls hooted in greeting to him as they flew by, searching for their prey. The cold breeze of fall swept by, swirling his pointed hat and his large cape with it. The smell of the grass, the scent of pine of the surrounding evergreens, and the frosty bitterness of the winter air filled his lungs.

He felt at peace...

_Sometimes I sleep..._

_Sometimes it's not for days..._

_The people I meet..._

_Always go there separate ways..._

_Sometimes you tell the day..._

_By the bottle that you drink..._

_And times when you're alone..._

_All you do is think..._

Far from where Link stood, gazing at the full moon; Taki, cloaked in the shadows gazed at him, her eyes filled with longing and love. She had followed him ever since the fall of Soul Edge. She had always felt deeply for him, but could not bring herself to express her love.

So she had followed him, hoping against hope that he felt the same for her.

It was a fools hope, but a hope nonetheless. She would confront him and tell him with all her heart how she felt. If only she did not fear his reaction. If only she wielded the courage he possessed.

_I'm a cowboy..._

_On a steel horse I ride..._

_I'm wanted (wanted)...dead or alive..._

_Wanted (wanted)...dead or aliiiiiiiive_

Link gazed at the stars for a long time. He can feel that something was watching. His Hylian ears and heightened senses detected movement following him, who ever it was, had been following him for some time.

Waiting awhile longer, pretending to be completely unaware of his 'stalker', he dropped to one knee and closed his eyes. Drawing on the elements of his surroundings to reinforce his energy in-case he needed to defend himself.

Moments after wards, a twig was snapped behind him, still too far away, but he heard it still.

Taki was easing up to him, being careful not to break anymore twigs. She was unaware of his long-range senses, so when he suddenly pounced her, she was surprised.

_Oh and I ride!_

_Oh!_

She kicked him off, he still did not see who he had been awaiting, so he attacked. Swinging his large sword around in wide arcs, she was forced to defend herself.

He managed to break through her defenses and knock her back with his shield, the blow caused her to yelp in surprise and pain.

At the sound of her voice he stopped.

"Taki...?" he called gently, his voice deep and gentle. Every time she heard it, her stomach was filled with butterflies. Her heart's pace would quicken, and her blood would rush to her face.

She chuckled nervously in response.

"Is that how you say hello to old friends?" she asked wryly as tried to stand.

She suddenly felt strong yet gentle arms wrap around her waist and lift her to her feet.

"I am sorry, I did not know..." he answered. She blushed three different shades of red at their position.

"No, its fine. I should not have sneaked up on you like that..." she answered with an apologetic smile on her angelic face.

She took notice of how the moon's rays hit his face with an elegant glow. His eyes glowed in the darkness of the Midnight hour.

_I'm a cowboy..._

_On a steel horse I ride..._

_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive..._

"I was heading to a town just over the ridge. Do you want to accompany me?" he asked politely. She suddenly felt eager energy burst through her frame. Her heart's pace quickened it's already fast pace. She smiled so brightly, it was a miracle the sun didn't shine forward.

"Yes of course!" she said eagerly. He smiled at her, a smile that swept her off her feet. That smile he gave that always said he was there for you, whenever you needed him the most. It was that smile she had loved to see on his face, though he rarely gave it. She practically thought it an honor to have that smile flashed at her.

_And I walk these streets_

_A loaded six string on my back..._

_I play for keeps cause'... I might not make it back..._

_I've been everywhere (Oh yeah) and still I'm standin' tall_

_I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all!_

They passed the empty streets, no one was out at this late hour. It was as lively as a ghost town here. As they kept going, Link caught sight of an inn they could spend the night at. Whispering his intention to stop for the night to Taki, they entered the inn and paid for a room.

Taki still was trying to get used to how Link's world used such beautiful gems as their currency. The concept was just too foreign for her to handle, too extreme.

Making their way to the room they would share tonight, being that the inn only had one left, Link pulled out the key and opened the door.

Only one bed, this caused Taki to blush for the third time that night.

"You can have the bed, I shall rest on the floor..." Link offered quietly. Or, more likely stated, his tone saying he would have it no other way.

"Um...Link, I-uh, I-I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you..." Taki offered him. Link looked at her as if she had two heads.

_Cause I'm a cowboy..._

_On a steel horse I ride..._

_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive_

"Why would you NOT mind if I did share a bed with you? Isn't that a bit too careless of you? I could potentially harm you." he said, trying to bring up a point. She looked at him with mock suspicion.

"Oh, really? And do you also believe I can not defend myself in-case such an occasion should occur?" She asked teasingly. Link looked at her awkwardly.

"Your sure about this...?" he asked. She nodded. Link sighed as he put his sleeping bag back in his pouch.

"Very well. But I call keeps on the right side!" He said with a grin, causing her to laugh.

He climbed in bed with her, being sure to not invade her space. Link always felt for Taki deeply. He always wanted to protect her, to steer her to the right path, despite her being older then him by almost a decade.

_Cause I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive_

She rolled onto her side, facing him.

'_Here is my chance. If I don't act now, I may loose this opportunity forever..._' She thought. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing nerves, she reached out and wrapped her arms slowly and gently around his waist and neck.

Link blinked and inwardly panicked at the motion.

"Taki? What are you doing?" he asked, sounding frightened. She smiled and turned him to face her.

His eyes were filled with shock and surprise. She grinned and giggled at his reaction. Closing her eyes, she leaned in slowly and placed her soft, warm lips on his.

Link's eyes widened in surprise.

_Cause I'm a cowboy..._

_I got the night on my side..._

_And I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive..._

As Taki deepened the kiss, Link melted into her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her frame and held her close. Returning her kiss, he stroked her head and back with long and soothing strokes. Taki's love for him began to grow deeper at his touch.

_And I ride (and I ride) dead or alive_

_I still drive (I still drive)dead or alive_

As the two stayed there, kissing and feeling each others warmth, they slowly drifted to sleep.

When dawn broke, Link awoke. He still held Taki in his arms, she cuddled closer to his body to elude the cold. Smiling, he wrapped the covers tighter around them.

He stayed there, contemplating a new realization. He was in-love with her. HE had always thought that was it, though he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if she returned his love, either. Though it would seem she did return his feelings ten-fold.

She stirred and awoken to see him smiling lovingly at her. She returned his smile as he and she embraced each other. When they pulled away, they gave each other another passionate kiss.

"I love you, Link..." Taki said after pulling away for air. Link smiled at her, a warm, caring smile that warmed her soul.

"And I you, Taki..." he responded.

_Dead or alive,_

_Dead or alive,_

_Dead or alive,_

_Dead or aliiiiive..._

They would be there for each other forever. Nothing could separate them. Not even death.

And they lived happily ever after...

**A/N**: *sniffs and wipes away tears, then blows nose* Man, do I love this pairing... Its strange, no matter how I do it, this pairing always seems to be my strongest in terms of feeling and emotion. Hope you liked the fairy-tell ending! Hope you enjoyed this song-fic/Romance. Listen to Bon Jovi's 'Wanted Dead or Alive' song to get the full feeling. R&R lads and lasses, tell me what you think. And thanks for reading!


End file.
